Little Moments
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: A collection of AustriaxHungary oneshots. Rated T for safety. Enjoy!
1. A Moment of Peace

This is like _The Scientist and the Tonfa_ except for AustriaxHungary. All my AusHun oneshots and things like that that aren't gifts go here. Hope you guys enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. Never have, never will. It all belongs to Himaruya. Most of this is probably unbeta'd. My deepest apologies.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Moment of Peace**

Austria cast violet orbs onto the woman snuggled against his side, breathing slowly a she drifted into unconciousness. He ran his thumb across her bare side, revealing in the smoothness of her skin. She squirmed a bit under his light touch, mumbling something and curling closer. A small smile tugged at his lips.

They had shared a fondness, a relationship, for a little over a century now. He would never tire of seeing her like this, seemingly harmless and innocent in her slumber. He better to believe that, though. He had seen her wield a sword, shoot a gun, and kill scores of men without hesitation. She took little pleasure in it, that he knew, but there was something in the fierceness of her emerald eyes that left him breathless every time.

"Roderich?" Her soft voice brought him out of his reminiscing and he looked to her face.

"Yes?"

"You were staring." She drew the bedsheets over her chest in a rare show of selfconciousness.

"My apologies. My mind was elsewhere."

"Obviously."

They shared a soft press of lips. Austria trailed long fingers over her curves, unspoken words of adoration all but saturating the air. Hungary leaned her head against his chest, her green eyes closing as she once again succumbed to restful sleep.

Austria admired her for a long moment before pulling the bedclothes to cover them both. He reached to turn off the bedside lamp and plunged his room into darkness. Settling down into his pillow, he too closed his eyes and slept.


	2. A Man to Love

**A Man to Love**

Having their relationship out in the open did wonders on her stress levels, Hungary found. She no longer had to worry about having to sneak out of her house and go on a date with Austria, or having to make up an excuse when Poland called wanting to hang out and she already had plans with her Austrian love. Sure, some of the members of the old Allied Forces gave them wary glances when the couple sat together and held hands at meetings, but she had learned to ignore them. And sure, Prussia bothered them about it every moment he could, but that was nothing a well-aimed frying pan could not fix.

Hungary had taken to staying over at Austria's house after their dates. At first he had been against it, saying the others would get the wrong idea. She had pointed out he had said the same thing about their relationship. Eventually, he relented.

This particular night was no different the other six or seven nights. Austria had surrendered his bathroom to let her take a shower before they slept. Hungary had showered, removing all traces of the makeup, hairspray, and perfume she had worn on their date. Now she was dressed in her pajamas, her wet hair tied in a loose bun.

There was a soft knock on the door and Austria pushed through cautiously, ready to close it if she was indecent. When he saw she wasn't, he entered the room fully. He was dressed in his own pajamas, a wifebeater and loosefitting pajama bottoms; his silver cross shined in the bright washroom light. Hungary thought he looked gorgeous.

One thing she had learned about Austria was that while he wasn't willing to show much affection in public or in the presence of others, he became downright affectionate when they were alone. Austria wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing a kiss to her crown.

"You look beautiful," he murmured against her hair.

"Oh stop," she told him, amusement in her voice. "I look a complete mess." But she turned and kissed him anyway. He kissed back gently, cupping her face and caressing her skin wit his thumb.

"I love you, Elizaveta..."

Hungary knew she had picked the right man to love. "I love you, too."


End file.
